Into His Arms
by MoonstoneSeeker
Summary: Best friends for as long as they can remember, things have always been simple between Teddy and Dominique. But now, out of school and stumbling through the real world, things are swiftly getting complicated. Friendship is turning into something Dominique never thought it would, something amazing, but a new threat is rising and Teddy is at the center of its crosshairs.
1. Prologue: 5 Years Earlier

5 Years Earlier

It was September 1st and like any other September 1st Platform 9¾ was packed with students, family and staff. Seventh year students hugged their parents enthusiastically for their last year at Hogwarts. Sixth, fifth and fourth year students looked for their friends to catch up on their summer vacations. Third and second year students looked for their new group of friends and hoped to meet new ones. First years hugged their parents with excitement and nervousness while their mother's cried. This was the particular case of the Potter/Weasley family.

The family stood out from all the others, of course it was rather difficult to hide such a family with all that amount of red hair. As people walked and stared at the big famous family, the Potters and Weasleys were all consumed in the news that James Sirius Potter, eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter, had brought.

"You saw who snogging who?" a red faced Bill asked loudly.

"I saw Teddy snogging Victoire, our cousin and your daughter." Of course, James wasn't afraid of his uncle, after all he wasn't the one doing the snogging. "Teddy said, or was it Vicky? Doesn't matter, that he had come to see her off! Can you believe it?" He exclaimed.

A chorus of 'yes' and 'no' were said at the same time.

"Relax Bill, theez waz bound to happen." Fleur Weasley said while trying to calm her husband. "He izz two years older than our Victoire, why are you zo zurprised?"

Bill Weasley stared down at his wife and replied, "Because I was hoping it didn't happen."

Molly Weasley being the loving mother and grandmother she was smiled sweetly at her eldest son and said, "But be excited, Bill. This is Teddy we are speaking of. He is family. He is like a grandson to me. And think about it, with the relationship he has with us, it was bound to happen, like Fleur said." She sighed. "I still don't know how you didn't see it coming." Bill looked away resentful of what had happened.

Dominique Weasley stood there in silence as she observed the commotion that was happening around her. The news of Teddy and her sister had taken her by surprise, she couldn't help but share Bill's resentment.

Dominique had grown to hide her emotions from everybody. She had mastered (what Muggles called) the _poker face_ to perfection and told no one her secrets. Unless it was something exciting enough, sad enough, or any news that required more emotion, she remained expressionless to the point of seeming uncaring. But today she failed. Her look of shock, even if unnoticed or rather the same as the others', could not be hidden. She had learnt to ignore or avoid her sister since a young age as she had come to realize that entertaining Victoire's whims didn't do her any good whatsoever. But this…, this she couldn't ignore. Victoire always got what she wanted and lately she had wanted Teddy. Dominique knew because Victoire had said so herself.

* * *

><p><em> There was a knock on my door. I sighed because of the interruption, but this wouldn't take long, I hoped. <em>

_ "Come in!" I said putting my book down. _

_ The door opened slowly and to my surprise, it was Victoire. My sister smiled as she walked in and sat down next to me. _

_ "Have you lost your way, Vicky?" I joked as it was unusual for her to be in my room. _

_ She laughed in that airy manner that made boys go mad for her. "No. I have something to tell you." She bit her lip as if waiting for me to guess._

_ "Well, I'm not going to be able to guess, tell me already!" _

_ One: I was not, in any single way, close to my sister. It was weird of her to tell me anything, really. _

_ Two: I wanted to keep reading my book._

_ Three: I was scared of what she was about to tell me. Why? She was great at manipulating people into believing her lies. _

_ "I like Teddy." She squealed._

_ "What?" _

_ "Lately, whenever he's around, I feel lost for words, and I…" she smiled like the girl in love she was. "This is Teddy we're talking about! He's smart, he's attractive, he's sweet and plays quidditch, and…" she trailed off flushing deeply. _

_Wow, definitely lost for words. _

"_He's just… he's just. He's perfect and I really like him." She concluded, a determined expression on her face. _

_ Shocked, and not having processed the information, yet, I asked "And does he feel the same?" _

_The thing was, last time I spoke with Teddy, he hadn't said anything regarding or related to Victoire. If he fancied her, he would have told me. Wouldn't he have?_

"_I don't know, but I think he might. I mean, lately he has been talking a lot." _

_ "Vicky, Teddy is always like that. With everyone."_

_ "I know! But have you noticed that when he's with you he excuses himself to speak to me? I mean, both of you are always together, so the fact that he has done it several times this week must mean something, don't you think?" Victoire looked at me with hopeful eyes and I stared back blankly. _

_ So, to not get on her bad side, I gave her the answer she wanted. "Yes, there must be something." I replied as enthusiastically as I could._

* * *

><p>Dominique sighed as she remembered that day in her bedroom. She could not believe it, not because of her sister, but because of Teddy. Dominique didn't understand. Teddy had said nothing to her. She had had a conversation with him regarding this earlier that summer and still she knew he hadn't said anything about fancying Victoire.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was a sunny afternoon in late May and Teddy and I were outside the Burrow, planning my latest prank, when a sudden thought occurred to me.<em>

_ "Do you think Vicky is pretty?" I asked as I watched my sister laugh as she skipped across the garden, her short dress billowing around her waist. _

_ I felt Teddy's scrutinizing gaze on me as he answered slowly, "Do I think she's pretty, yes. Only an idiot would think otherwise. Wouldn't you say?"_

_ "Yeah." I agreed. _

_ "Why?" _

_ I ignored his question as I sat plucking the grass beside my feet. Instead, I asked, "So you would go out with her, if you could, or if you wanted to?" I still wouldn't look at him. _

_ "Why are you asking?" Teddy asked after a moment as he shifted besides me and repositioned himself. _

_ I shifted my gaze from my sister to Teddy, and smiled. "The other day I heard some fellows wondering why you hadn't asked her out yet." He laughed lightly and so did I. "They got me thinking, and they're right. You could go out with her. I highly doubt she would reject you." _

_ "You think so?" he asked as he looked at me with an amused expression on his face. _

_ "Yeah." I turned back to stare at Victoire and how amazingly beautiful she looked even with her hair up in a messy bun. _

_ Teddy sighed beside me. "She's not my type."_

_ I turned to look at him in disbelief. "You have a type?"_

_ "Yes, I do." He replied rather offended. "Independent, as in someone who doesn't always need a man by her side. Smart, and I'm not saying she isn't, but she's not my kind of smart. She doesn't read." He looked at me and laughed. "Among other qualities that I will not say." _

_ "Fine, spare me the details." I smirked at him. "Besides, Victoire is everyone's type."_

_ "Well, she isn't mine. That's one of the many differences between me and every other bloke." He sat back against the tree trunk. "Besides," he said somewhat morosely, "I've already got a girlfriend." _

_I looked at him. "No, you have an ex-girlfriend."_

* * *

><p>That was all Dominique could remember. There was no more to that conversation. That was the reason as to why she didn't get it. It made no sense. Teddy had said so himself, she wasn't his type! But of course, this was Victoire Weasley, the most gorgeous woman in the Wizarding World. Who wouldn't fall for her?<p>

Just in time, Teddy and Victoire came back, and the commotion began. Dominique stepped out of the circle, after all, she didn't want to get involved. A strong hand caught her arm and she turned around to find Teddy eyeing her worriedly.

"Dominique, I can explain." he started.

"Don't worry about it, Teddy. You don't have to explain yourself. It's your life after all."

"But-."

The train hooted loudly just then, signalling its departure.

Dominique looked at Teddy who seemed desperate to speak and to explain the whole situation. One last long whistle from the train made her look at him and shake her head.

"I have to go, Teddy! I'm sorry." she said walking backwards to the train.

"But I need-."

Dominique had to yell over the crowd as everyone said their last goodbyes and walked towards the train. "Write to me! I always answer back! I have to go!" She turned around, got into the train and waved back at her family with a smile. A smile that hid her true feelings really well.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

It didn't bother me that Victoire had gotten what she wanted, I was used to that. What really bother me were two things: one, Teddy, my best friend Teddy, who used to play pranks with me when he was still in school, hadn't told me. Did he not trust me? Did he think I would have flipped out because he fancied my sister? He was my best friend, I didn't care who he dated.

That leads to my other dilemma… losing him.

Teddy and I have been friends for a long time. We knew each other since we've been children. When we were younger, Victoire and Teddy used to tease me for being the youngest of us. Especially since they were closer together in age. I would always follow behind them and never be included in what they used to call big children stuff. But eventually, they gave up on trying to make me go away and gave in to the fact that I would continue to tag along irrespective of whether they wanted me to or not.

Then Teddy got into Hogwarts. Victoire and I only got to see him during the holidays when he came with his grandmother Andromeda Tonks. Even then, he used to spend more time with my sister.

Two years later, Victoire followed him to Hogwarts. When both came to visit on holidays I was never included in their secrets, so I stopped being with them and grew closer to my brother, Louis. By the end of first year Victoire began to notice all the attention she was getting from boys, girls and teachers, and shifted completely into her element. I, on the other, kept getting dirty and pulling a prank, did not care about my looks, and started to spend more time with the boys of the family.

Then it was my turn to go to Hogwarts. I got sorted into Gryffindor, made a girl friend, which surprised everyone because I always hung out with the boys. I also started to take Quidditch more seriously. I got into trouble almost every week, which is how Teddy and I became friends.

Ever since then, my friendship with Teddy grew stronger, to the point where it was me he talked to every time, not Victoire. We were both inseparable, and still are.

I knew Teddy, he has always been my best friend. He had told me all of his secrets. I could tell when he was down and cheer him up. I was always there when he needed someone. So why would he hide his feelings for Victoire from me? This was what had hurt me, not that he was dating my sister.

Once the train started to move, I walked away from the window in search for a compartment as well as my best friend. I needed Tamara, I knew she would listen and help me. I was not going to start my sixth year at Hogwarts feeling down because I've lost one of my best friends.

I reached the back of the train without finding Tamara, so I settle down and waited for her to arrive. Fifteen minutes later, the compartment door opened. I didn't look to see who had just arrived, as I continued to look out the window and at the passing scenery, and said," About time you showed up." I turned around from the window and realized that it was not Tamara who had entered.

"Well I didn't know you were expecting me?" My brother Louis replied with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tam." I said as he sat across from me.

"Yes, I realised. So," he clapped his hands together and looked at me seriously. "How are you feeling?" Even if he was only fourteen years old, Louis always knew when something was wrong with me, and he always had consoling words to say to me, if not advice. But this time, I chose to play dumb.

"Excited for my sixth year at Hogwarts, although I want it to be my last." I said looking out the window again.

Louis laughed and took my hand. "I meant, how are you feeling about the whole Teddy and Vicky situation?" I glanced sideways at him.

"Oh that? Yeah, I'm fine. Although I did not see that one coming."

"Fine? Isn't it bothering you?" He let go of my hand and sat straight.

"Why should it bother me?" I asked

"Because this is Teddy and Victoire!" He said as if it was obvious.

I gave him a questioning look. "So?"

"You like Teddy!" He exclaimed.

I stared at him in shock.

"What? No! What are you saying? He is my best friend!" I replied alarmed at his suggestion.

"Your best friend? Dom, you like him. It's obvious-"

"To whom?" I challenged him. Of course I didn't like him. He was my _best friend!_

"To me, at least." He sighed. "You probably haven't realised it yet, but you do like him. The way you look at him is different from how you look at everyone else. And the reason you're mad at him isn't because he didn't told you about Victoire, it's because you like him."

I continued to refuse.

"I know you think that it isn't true, but when you realise you like him, come find me. I'll be waiting for you. I can listen and help."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, but I don't need it."

He stood up, smiled at me and opened the door. Before he left he turned back and said, "Just give it a thought. Think about you and Teddy. Think about the way he makes you feel."

I nodded.

"Thanks. Bye, I love you." he said as he exited the compartment.

"I love you too." I said, although he was already gone.


	2. Chapter One: 5 Years Later

Author's note: Here's chapter one. It started weird, I didn't know what I was going to do, at the middle I thought 'this doesn't make sense', then at the end it came perfectly. Hope you like it. There will be more flashbacks from Dom's point of view it's easier to explain her situation in retrospection than tell another story, plus it makes you anxious to know more. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: 5 Years Later<p>

Dominique's POV

"Oi! Damn it, Theodore!" I said as I stood up from my desk and walked towards his.

Teddy sat with his crossed legs on top of his desk. The look of lost went away when I threw a stack of papers beside his legs. He smirked.

"You _think_ you can make _me_ do your paperwork?" I said rather pissed.

"No, that is not my paperwork." He moved his legs and sat correctly on his chair. "That's _your_ paperwork."

"Oh, yeah? So, if it is mine, how come it says 'Theodore Lupin' at the top written in ink with Uncle Harry's handwriting?" I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly.

"That's not Harry's handwrit-...Oh, I didn't realize he had writing my name." he sat back. "Bloody hell, he knew I was going to do this. I hate paperwork. It's useless. I didn't became an Auror to do 'paperwork'. I became an Auror to fight the evil, not to sit on a chair all day doing nothing."

"So did I. And I also have my own stack of paperwork. Clearly, I don't need yours." I returned to my cubicle that was one desk away from Teddy's. When I became an Auror, and uncle Harry made me part of his team, he thought it would have been a terrible idea to put me in a cubicle right next to Teddy. And the truth is, he was right. Even if we were separated with an extra cubicle that nobody used, it was not enough to stop us from doing mischief and distracting ourselves from boring paperwork.

I took the quill that had been used an hour ago before my lunch time. I opened the first file of my stack of twenty cases and with a sigh I started working. By my side I heard Teddy grunt, shift in his seat, and pick up a file from his stack. He dipped his quill twice in the ink, opened the first file, and started reading. We stayed like that for hours, exchanging a few words, while trying not to get distracted.

The thing is, even if we don't work on weekends, if we leave something unfinished we have to come back on Saturdays to finish it. That's the reason why Teddy and I didn't spoke to each other until uncle Harry came back at eight from his latest case, which obviously didn't require the need of neither Teddy nor I.

"Hello, Teddy, hello Dom." Harry greeted us with a smile on his face that did not went unnoticed.

"Hello, Harry, may I ask why are you smiling?" Teddy said in his 'professional' tone that he only uses to mock Uncle Harry whenever we were at the office.

"Ah, yes." He clapped his hands and sat on the cubicle between ours. "I have good news for both of you. You don't have to come in and work tomorrow even if you haven't finished your…" he looked over Teddy's messy desk and trailed off for a second. "…work. Which I see you haven't." he looked over at mine and shocked his head. Even if my cubicle wasn't as messy as Teddy's, it was still sort of messy.

"Oi! Why do they get the day off and we don't?" a very soaked Uncle Ron asked from the door.

"Hi, uncle Ron." I said waving my hand.

"Because, Ron, we are adults now, and we are in charge of this office. We are always on duty even on our days off." Uncle Harry said with the same questioning look uncle Ron had when he asked.

"Be an Auror, it's going to be fun, they said. They never mention how much bloody work we have to do." Uncle Ron kept ranting on the way to his desk.

Uncle Harry stared at him for a while. "Anyways," he said turning to us. "Five minutes from now you are free to go and do whatever you want. I know that in the past month you guys haven't been able to have fun from all the work I gave you. So, for all the hard work you've done, I've decided to give you the whole weekend off."

"Thanks, uncle." I said as Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Nah, you guys deserved it." he said as he walked away from us. He turned towards us and said, "You're free to go guys. The night is young and all yours." With that being said, we said our goodbyes, grabbed our coats and headed out of the Ministry.

The streets in London were packed with people, most of them leaving from work, a few looking for bars as they waited for the real party to begin. The red buses were picking people up and dropping them off somewhere else. Women walked alongside friends with their umbrellas close to their straighten hair. Workers were outside having their smoke break.

I had always find muggle London fascinating, therefore I always wanted to spend some time in the city. I thought I never had the chance until Teddy suggested to move in with him at his mother's old flat.

"_What do you say, Nicky, want to move in with me?" twenty one year old Teddy had asked me._

"_I'll move in with you right away, but you have to speak to dad and I doubt he'll ever let me." I said sitting on the sofa at his flat after a day of training. "You know how he is." _

"_I'll talk to Harry, then. I'll see what he thinks and if he agrees that it's a good idea, he'll help me convince Bill." Teddy said from the small kitchen. He placed down his cup of tea and smiled sheepishly at me. _

_ "That is, if you don't mind me moving in with you." I said after I saw that smile of his._

_ "Of course I want you to move in! Merlin, its bloody boring being here all alone!" he said as he sat beside me._

"_I thought you enjoyed it?" I looked at him. _

"_Not much. I mean, at first I did. Plus, I'm not asking anyone to come live with me, I'm asking you Nicky, you're my best friend. How would that ever bother me?" he said happily. _

_And then he looked into my eyes. His amber eyes found my blue ones. We were so close that I could see the yellow spots in his eyes. The yellow spots that showed the wolf inside of him that wanted to come out, but never could. His eyes moved in sync with mine, and for a split second, I felt he was staring right through my heart and into my soul. Feelings I thought that had gone away, feelings I thought I had buried, dreams of happenings that would never come true, the small chances, my sister being in the picture and taking advantage, all that had come back. All those feelings had come back with just one look from his eyes. And then…he looked away, and that feeling was gone. _

_He stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen. "I'll owl Harry right away. The sooner we do this, the better." He popped his head from the kitchen and gave me that wolfish smile of his. _

"_Great, let's do this." I said and walked over to him. _

That's how I ended up living with Teddy, my best friend. We were flat mates, he had his room, and we had conjured up mine. We shared a bathroom, and, well, basically everything else at the flat that didn't require individual things. And it was perfect. Knowing each other our whole lives had come in handy. We didn't have any problems at the flat. We always warned each other about extra company, mostly him. We divided the tasks, and Teddy always did the cooking since I was a terrible cook and he had great abilities in the kitchen. It has been this way for two years now.

We stood there in the streets all soaking wet. We walked over to the flat, stopping at moments, and crossing streets, until we came to our building. It was a small complex, just a few flats and a few floors. We were up in the fourth floor in flat 411. Most of these people were muggles, except, for about a year ago, a small wizarding family moved in when the mother gave birth to their first born. The father worked at the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry and it was easier to live in that flat since it was closer to his job than their old house.

We took the stairs of the building. Teddy got his keys out, and when we reached the flat he opened the door.

"Sooo," he said throwing his trench coat in the sofa. "Where do we go today? Do we party in the wizarding world, or do we party in muggle London?" he smirked, and I knew what that smirked meant. I wanted that smirked.

"Shall we call James and Albus and tell them about our plans?" I said smirking.

"Oh, yes, we shall. I'll owl James and Albus telling them we're going to muggle London and if they want to come." Teddy went to his room to get paper, a quill, and his ink.

Two hours later, James and Albus where in our fire place, looking all dirty.

"Don't worry, Teddy, we brought our partying cloth in a bag." James said nonchalant.

"Of course, he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't suggested it." Albus said in a more serious way.

"As long as you have your things, I'm fine." Teddy replied in the same carefree way James did.

Albus, who looked a lot like his father with his messy jet black hair and green eyes, walked towards me and greeted me. Unlike his brother, Albus was polite, but that didn't mean he wasn't a prankster. All three of them, James, Albus, and Lily, had inherited their grandfather's skill for pranking. Of course, they never pranked together, unless it was the end of each term, or an important holiday, for them, at least.

"We'll change now and we can go." James said as he left the room. "Oh, and one more thing. Please, please, don't tell Fred or Lily about this. Fred would kill me-"

"And Lily will freak out because we didn't invite her." Albus finished for him. James scowled at his brother. "Of course, she doesn't get that she is too young to come."

"Not that you guys are allowed." I said.

"That's where the too young part comes in." Albus replied explaining.

"Oh, I see." Teddy said sarcastically. He chuckled, "You should have been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin for you 'smart comments'."

"Hey, that's not fair! Can't a smart guy be in Slytherin?" Albus said defensively.

"Of course, you and Scorpius have made that clear." James rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then," I said breaking the conversation. "We need to get ready. Now, you three- Oh what the hell, this is not the first time we do this. Come on."

By eleven o' clock we were inside the muggle club. James and Albus were having fun with some girls, and Teddy was at a corner drinking. I walked towards him.

"You look tense." I yelled at him. The music was too loud for us to speak normally.

"Sorry, Auror habits." He took one sip of his drink.

"Come on, Teddy, we get only this weekend off, forget about work and try to have some fun!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dance floor.

Not a minute had passed when a girl passed behind Teddy, and he pulled her to dance. An attractive guy walked my way and asked me to dance, I accepted.

By the time the fifth song played, Teddy was already dancing with a sixth girl. This one had long blonde hair, pale blue eyes, a slim body, and red lips. This was not the first time Teddy danced or was with a blonde girl, he did it all the time. But this girl had something that made me feel uncomfortable, mad, and sad. My heart made a weird flip, and I had to breathe deeply. I kept hurting, but I didn't know why. I looked at the guy I was dancing with and excused myself to go to the loo. Surprisingly, it was empty.

I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since I got out of the flat. My red straight hair was perfectly tied into a ponytail. My makeup was in place, thanks to my Veela part. My sparkly gold shirt was sticking out from my side, so I tucked it inside my tight black skirt.

I thought about the girl out there dancing with Teddy. And, Merlin you are so stupid, Dominique. You're out to have some fun! Forget about that girl! Don't dwell on things that aren't important. I took one last breath and headed out.

…And I wished I hadn't come out. There it was, what I had been hoping it didn't happen. Teddy was snogging the blonde girl, and now I knew why she felt wrong.

Victoire. She reminded me of Victoire and her ways. Victoire and her pursuit for Teddy. Victoire and Teddy.

Before I knew it, I was out of the club and into the big city. It was chilly outside, but I barely noticed. I had my wand with me, so I kept walking because I did not, could not stop. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I was walking, and I didn't care. It wasn't until I felt something salty in my lips that I realized I was crying. And I understood why I had felt sad and mad back at the club.

I was mad that some other blonde girl came into his picture. I was mad that she looked like Victoire, or at least reminded me of her. I was mad because I'm not supposed to feel this way! I stopped having feelings for Teddy a long time ago. Those feelings were last seen two years ago for a brief moment. They can't be back! Or at least this way! It's always _her _that brings them back. It's always _her _that makes me feel this way. _She_ makes me realize my feelings for Teddy. And for that I'm mad and sad.

I'm sad, because I know I do feel this way. I'm sad because I know he doesn't feel this way and never will. I'm sad, because it doesn't matter what I do or how much I try, those feelings will come back.

Then I did the only thing I knew I could do. I turned into the nearest alley, got my wand out of my skirt, disapparated from London and appeared at his fireplace.


	3. Chapter Two: Late Night Advice

Author's Note: Here's chapter two! When I re-read chapter one, I realized it had happened too fast, so I came up with this, although it was on my mind. This should slow down things a bit. Here we see Dom's feelings a bit more and where she gets them. Sorry for taking long, I had a lot of tests these pasts weeks and I had 'matricula' yesterday so I was a bit stressed about getting the classes I wanted for next semester. But here it is. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me very happy, just write anything, really. I hope you enjoy this chap.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Late Night Advice<p>

Dominique's POV

I stepped out of the green flames that produced the fireplace. As I moved towards his bed, I was trying to see if he had company. I was not leaving this place without talking to him first. This was an emergency, I needed his help now before I started to overthink everything.

I reached his bed, and there he was all peaceful and undisturbed. I thought about not waking him, to just forget the situation and leave. But I had to talk to him, and I know he wouldn't mind. So without thinking about it twice, I touched his bare shoulder and started to shake him up.

"Wake up. It's Dominique, please I need your help. I know it's late and that I shouldn't disturb you, but I need you now." He didn't respond. I kept shaking him, but he just laid there. Damn this guy. Without thinking about it, I did what I always do. "WAKE UP LOUIS!" I yelled.

He opened his blue eyes immediately but in a graceful way. He sat on his bed facing me. His shoulder length blond hair looked as intact as Vicky's, mom's, and mine's when we wake up.

Louis, like us, had the veela blood we had inherit from our mother. He had shoulder length hair, like dad's, but with mom's platinum blonde color. I was the only sibling to be born with mom's perfect hair, but instead of blonde like everyone else's, it was Weasley flaming red.

Louis was my brother, my best friend, and my personal adviser. He had always helped me. He had a sort of six sense when it came to me. When it was a love problem, all of our cousins asked for his advice. And so did I. After that particular conversation we had in a compartment in my sixth year, I always looked for Louis' help.

_I knocked on his dorm door. Unlike the girls' dormitory, the boys' dormitory had no trap when girls decided to come on up. _

_ "Come in!" I heard Louis' voice from inside._

_ I opened the door and saw my little brother sitting on the floor. I sat next to him. He looked up and smiled, but it wasn't his normal smile. He smiled at me with knowledge in his eyes. He knew why I was here._

_ "It took you a long time to realize your feeling. What do you need help with?" _

_ "Why am I feeling like this? I've never liked him. Make these feelings go away." I said in a low voice. _

_ He chuckled, "I can't do that. It's kind of impossible."_

_ "Well, do anything." _

_ "I can't."_

_ I sighed. "What do I do now? How can I hide my feelings from both of them? How can I stop myself from punching Victoire?" _

_ "Okay. For starters, you are not punching Vicky, even if I want you to. Secondly," he shifted on the floor and placed himself right in front of me. "You are Dominique Weasley. You are an expert at hiding your emotions." He sighed. "The truth is, you have never realized your feeling for him because no one was ever in the picture. Not someone that meant something to you at least. Maybe you do like him, maybe you're just jealous that he found another girl to hang out with, and that anger makes you think you like him. I think that you do really like him, but you had never acknowledged these feelings before, so there is a possibility that they are not real."_

_ "But you said-"_

_ "But I said, yes I do think you like him, but like I also said, you had never realized you had these feelings. No one knows you better than you. Just because I said it, it does not mean it's true. It means that I think and I have an opinion about you guys. But that does not mean it's true. Dom, you know how many times I've been wrong. Why should I be right now?" _

_ I stared into the closet that was in front of me. His words made sense to me. I mean, I had never felt that way until I heard he had snogged Victoire. Maybe I felt this way because it was Victoire, and I was sick of her getting everything she wanted. I was sick of her taking away the things, the people I loved the most. _

_ "Maybe you'll want to hit Vicky whenever you see her. After all, knowing you, you won't stop picturing him with her. You'll feel worse. The only thing you have to do is avoid her, and you do that all the time."_

_ "Yes, but she's Head Girl now, Lou. Besides, I think you're right. Maybe I'm just angry that it's her he choose to be with." I looked at Louis and smiled sweetly. "Thanks, you always know what to say."_

_ "You're welcome, that's what your little brother is for."_

_ "I thought it was to annoy me." He took the nearest pillow and threw it at me. "Kidding." I said laughing. _

_ "Now you know, whenever you have a Teddy problem, or a Victoire problem, although" he looked away and talked to himself. "You do have a lot of problems with her. Just know, that you can always come for my help. I'll be here any time. Seriously." _

Here I was, five years later, asking for his help once again. I shouldn't have come, after all I already know why I felt what I felt. The girl from the club looked like Vicky, and that brought back some memories I thought I was never going to see again. Yet, I couldn't go without talking to him, not because I had woken him up, but because his advice always came in handy.

"What are you doing here, Dom? Is the school on fire? Do you need my help to get the students out? Why hasn't a professor come?" Louis said ready to take action on whatever was in his mind.

"No, Lou, everything is fine. You can drop your Head Boy umm…instincts, powers, sense or whatever that was."

"Oh," he finally looked at me. "Then what are you doing here? Where were you?"

"I was at a muggle club in London and-"

"James and Albus were with you," he held up his hand. "Don't try to cover up for them, it won't work. Now I won't give them away, not because they are my cousins, but because if I wouldn't have been Head Boy, I probably would have been at that party with you." I smiled. "Now, tell me why you're here. I thought you had no work tomorrow and decided to spend the whole night partying."

"I have no work tomorrow." I sighed and made myself comfortable in his bed. "I was out with the boys and Teddy. We were all having a good time, dancing, drinking, you know. Then," I paused. Should I really tell Louis about what happened with Teddy? I mean not with Teddy, he wasn't involved after all. But, does it really matter? Do I really need his help? I already know I don't like him. I know that that feeling was the one my sister brought whenever she walked. So, why am I here? Do I need to listen to his words so I know it's not true? Can't I just really be sure for myself? Can't I trust myself?

"Dom," my train of thoughts was interrupted by Louis' questioning look. "What happened? You are here for a reason, even if you do know the answer." He knew. Louis already knew.

"I saw Teddy snogging a blonde girl. I just thought for a second that it was Victoire. It was nothing," I smiled "I'm okay now."

Louis moved the sheets from his body and stood up. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and his body had a sort of glow that only he had. He walked to his night stand, took his hair band, and made a ponytail.

"Take off your heels." He said gesturing me. I did what I was told. "Now, come into my bed." He patted a spot right in front of him. "Come, we are going to talk. You need to tell me everything, Dom. It's been years, and yes maybe it is what you think it is, but we still have to discuss this."

"You make it sound like this is a matter of life and death." I said while sitting across from him.

"To me it is. Now, tell me what happened."

"Like I said before, I was dancing with a guy, Ted was dancing with this girl. When I saw her from behind I thought she was Victoire. I ran to the bathroom, calmed myself, took a few deep breaths and walked out. When I stepped outside, he was snogging her. I didn't think about it, actually I didn't think at all, I just ran out of there. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the tears on my lips. That's when I decided to come to you."

"Was she the first girl he was dancing with?"

"No, he had danced with other five girls, but it was her who brought the effect." I said recalling her long blonde hair.

"What you're saying is that you hadn't felt like that until you saw the blonde girl?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Dominique," he got closer to me. "Five years ago, James told us that he had seen Teddy and Victoire snogging, and it was true, they didn't deny it. That whole semester Vicky thought that she and Ted were something, or at least had the chance to be something. She wrote to him, and he replied trying to explain to her that it was an accident. He didn't mean to kiss her. It wasn't until December came that she realized Teddy didn't want anything with her. But this is Vicky we're talking about, she kept trying. She thought she could make him like her, but it never worked."

"Where are you going with this?" I interrupted him.

"I have no idea where I'm going with this." He laughed and I joined. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Teddy didn't like Vic. She tried, but he always said no. You shouldn't feel angry and pain about something that didn't happened. He said no, why should he say yes now?"

"You're wrong." I said looking at the corner of his bed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You are wrong about Teddy and Vic." I sighed as I saw his confused expression. "When it all happened, Teddy wrote to me as he promised. In that letter he wrote that he didn't mean to kiss her, but some kind of impulse made him do it. He said he was going to try something with her." I looked at Louis' eyes. "All those months they were really writing to each other. In every Hogsmeade trip they saw each other. But by October, Teddy realized that he had gone too far with this game. He was trying to feel something for her that was not there. He tried breaking it up, but she wouldn't accept it. By December, she still didn't get it, so he did what he thought he should do. He started going out with one of the trainees he had met. He had wanted to go out with her for a long time, and he finally got the chance. She saw them together, and she finally accepted that he didn't want anything with her. Months later, he broke it off with the trainee, but they remained friends. That's when Victoire thought she had a chance. She thought he might crawl back to her arms. She tried so hard, but at the end achieved nothing."

Louis was silent. He was looking at me quiet shocked. Nobody in the family knew this part. They only knew that they stopped going out in December, and that Teddy ended it. That's when dad started hating Teddy, after all, he did hurt 'daddy's little princess'.

'"But, why would he go out with her?"

"Louis! Don't you get it? It's Victoire. Everyone wants to go out with her, or at least have thought about it. That was Teddy's case."

"But, I don't get it."

"What's not to get? Teddy and Vicky have known each other since always. There is just a two year difference between them. They practically grew up together, and when kids they used to be best friends. They know each other pretty well. Plus, Teddy must have felt something at some point, so he saw the chance and took it. It makes sense, Lou."

"I know, it does. I just thought… I just thought that maybe…" He threw himself in the bed. "I don't know what I thought. All I wanted was for him to be with you. You two would make a great couple." He sat back again. "I mean, everyone says that opposites attract, but Teddy and Vic are too different and-"

"They can be more similar than what you might think."

"On whose side are you?"

"I'm in no one's side. I'm saying something that is true. I've lived with both of them, I've seen them together. They actually would make a good couple."

"Okay, Dom, look at me." I did. "_This_ are the particular thoughts you need to stay away from. I don't care if you don't like him, but for your own sake, please stop thinking about those things. You aren't allowed to think about them, unless Teddy asks. Understood?"

"Yes."

We stayed silent for minutes.

"What was the point of me coming here tonight?" I said in a low voice. "Remembering Teddy and Vicky were together, that the thought of Vicky with him makes me angry and jealous, and that there might be a part of me that likes him but then I discard it?" I looked at Louis. "Why am I here?"

"You came here to ask for my advice. You needed someone who listens and someone who knows what you're feeling. You came here because you needed a reminder that whatever you think you are feeling is just anger towards your sister that gets everything she wants. You, on the other hand, work hard to get the things you want." He took my hands. "You work for your things, they are not giving to you like her's. You needed a reminder of that, and a reminder that in a future you will be glad that you worked hard for your own things. All that hard work will pay off with great things. Just hang in there, sweetie."

That's why I had come here. Louis had helped me get over this silly anger that rises up whenever I see Vic get something easily. It's stupid how much help I needed from Lou to feel better, but I didn't care. It's better than feeling sorry for myself.

"Well, I have to head back. I have to make sure the boys get here safely and you need to rest." I stood up from his bed. "Thanks for everything. I love you." I kissed both of his cheeks.

"Welcome, and I love you too. Pop whenever you have a problem, I won't mind."

I waved goodbye at him, stepped into the fireplace of the Head Boy's room and went back to my flat.


	4. Chapter Four: Unexpected News Part One

Author's Note: FIRST: PLEASE IF ANYONE WANTS TO EDIT MY STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME! I NEED HELP WITH THE EDITS!

Secondly: The irony of all this, is that I wrote this chapter while listening to the soundtrack of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. I realized this after ten minutes. Anyways, I'm posting this before Thanksgiving, and before my week of liberty ends with all my finals. So here's chapter three. PLEASE REVIEW! You are all allowed to. I need to know what you think, or at least that someone is reading this. Thank you, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

P.S. I hope the end of this chapter gets you excited, curious and thrilled. It' supposed to get good now! READ & REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Unexpected News Part One<p>

Teddy's POV

"Are we walking or are we apparaiting in your flat?" James asked.

"Apparaiting, it's too long of a walk. Besides, that way I make sure you guys are alright." I answered.

We appareted at the flat. No one was home. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here, but I had a little hope that after Dominique left looking like she did, she had decided to come home. That was not the case.

"Alright guys, you know the drill." I said sadly. I loved to hang out with my brothers, they were actually my god brothers, but since I was raised with them I considered them brothers. Spending time with these two always made me happier and I felt that the weight of the world wasn't upon my shoulders. I felt that everything I worry about was gone from my life because there was nothing to worry about. I felt that every single thing I overthink was not there. Everything was alright. …But everything that was happy and perfect came to an end. I knew I was going to see James and Al again, but I had this feeling at the back of my neck that I was going to need their cheerfulness sometime soon.

"I'll alert Louis that we are coming back." Al said.

"I think 'the princess' wouldn't like us to bother him." James said with his big ego attitude.

"Then how are you going to get back?" I asked.

"Molly, she is also Head Girl. You forgot?" James said while taking the floo powder in his hands.

"If I tried to keep track of all the things you guys are in, my brain wouldn't have space for paperwork."

James threw the floo powder into the fireplace. "That should let her know we're coming." He turned around to face me. "Thanks for tonight, we'll do it again sometime soon. Sooner than you think." He winked before taking another handful of floo powder and disappearing from the fireplace to Hogwarts.

Albus had his hands in his pockets. His serious face gave away that there was something he wanted to tell me, but did not know whether to do it or not.

"Just tell me, Al. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I raised one eyebrow. "Please, when you see Dom, tell me if she's fine."

"You saw that too." It wasn't a question. Albus was rather observant, and when it came to his girl relatives, even if they were older, he would always keep an eye on them.

Albus nodded. "I did, and I know you did too. So please, tell me if she's alright."

I nodded and smiled. "I will."

He smiled back. "I'll see you soon then." He took some floo powder, waved goodbye, and like his brother, disappeared out of my flat.

As soon as Al left, I went into Dominique's room to check if by chance she was there. I opened the door and the scent of lavender vanilla hit my nose. It was the smell of Dom, that's how I knew when she was near me. Not this time, though. As I had speculated earlier, she was not here.

I usually didn't worry about Dominique. Well, that's a lie, I worry about her all the time. Ever since she moved in with me, I've felt the need to make sure she's alright. It's not the first time she doesn't come home with me, she usually meets up with Tamara. But tonight was different. First, she normally leaves with a friend, not alone. Second, she tells me when she's leaving, instead of walking away as if she was alone. Thirdly, she was crying.

Domonique Weasley didn't cry. She was hard as stone and cold like snow, but sentimental and beautiful at the same time. It took a lot of hurtful actions to make Dominique cry, and that wasn't often. I have seen her cry a few times, but that was only in private when I knew she wasn't being herself. She never told me what was wrong with her, but for some reason, she felt better when I was with her. That was Dominique Weasley for me. She was the girl no one saw get hurt, except for me.

This is what bothered me. She barely cried, and when she did, it was never in public. Tonight, she did the opposite. She left the place instead of being the strong girl she always was. She left drying her tears with her small fingers. I saw her. I might not have been there, and I might not be a werewolf, but all my sense are. I could see, hear and smell like a werewolf. That's how I kept my watch in public places. I noticed when Dominique told the guy she was dancing with that she was going to the loo. I saw her leaving the club while drying her tears. I saw her walk away and not come back.

…And I was not her friend for a moment. I didn't follow her and tried to help her. I didn't thought of coming back to the flat as soon as she left. I didn't thought of tracking her. I just let her leave. And I never did that with her. It was all because of the blonde girl I was with the moment it happened. She didn't want to let me go.

I trusted Dominique. I knew she was going someplace safe, and that was either the flat or back at Hogwarts with Louis.

I knew she was safe, I felt it, but it wasn't enough to let me sleep. I walked in the living for about half an hour, desperate for her to come back. But she didn't.

I went into my room and searched for a piece of parchment and my quill. I sat down on my bed and wrote:

**Dominique: **

** I saw you left early. I saw you crying and thought about stopping you, but I didn't. Please let me know if you're okay. **

** Teddy.**

I read the small note again. I frowned. It was a terrible note. It seemed sad, depressive and egoist. I ripped that piece of written parchment and crumbled it with my hand. I spent the next five minutes trying to think of what to write. In the end I decided to do something basic.

**Dominique: **

** Albus and James got back. I sent them about half an hour ago to Molly. If by morning you are not here, I'll send a patronus like always. I am alone, so if you are here, you have nothing to worry about. **

** Teddy.**

I bit the end of my quill as I reread the note. It was something to let her know I was worried. I stood up and walked towards her room. I opened the door, walked through the mess of dresses and skirts she had, and left her the note on top of her bed.

Knowing she probably wouldn't be back 'til morning, I showered and went to bed. I tried to sleep, but not knowing where she was kept me awake.

After a while, slowly and without noticing, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV<p>

The flat was dark by the time I stepped out of the fireplace. Everything was silent. There was no sign of anyone in here except for the small note that was placed on my bed.

**Dominique: **

** Albus and James got back. I sent them about half an hour ago to Molly. If by morning you are not here, I'll send a patronus like always. I am alone, so if you are here, you have nothing to worry about. **

** Teddy. **

I smiled. Typical Teddy, he couldn't get home and sleep well without knowing we were all fine. The thing about Ted was that even if he wrote a note he wouldn't have a good sleep unless he knew where we were. Knowing what he would really want, I walked through the small hallway. I reached the end of the hall and turned the doorknob.

Teddy was sleeping facedown. I could only see his sandy brown hair, and his werewolf tattoo in is right shoulder blade. His back moved upwards and downwards as he inhaled and exhaled softly. He seemed tranquil, but I knew his mind was running high.

I knocked softly on the open door. He turned around. Normally, it would have taken a few jumps on his bed to wake him up, but when it came to occasions like this, he was a light sleeper.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked while he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I saw this friend at the club and went to get a drink in someplace else with her. I got carried away, and forgot to warn you guys." I had rehearsed my lie on my way home.

I didn't care that it was Louis I had visited, and I know he wouldn't mind, but knowing Teddy, he would have asked why I went to see him. He would immediately assume that there was something wrong, and he would get suspicious as to why I didn't talk to him. No, I couldn't risk him knowing my reasons for visiting Louis.

"No worries, at least you're here."

"Yeah, I'm here." I crossed my arms, placed my head on the door, and stared at him.

Theodore Remus Lupin. His natural sandy brown hair was usually turquoise, his favorite. His built body was covered by the sheets from his bed, but I could still see his phoenix tattoo in his left side of the waist. The upper half of the phoenix was visible to anyone, but the bottom half was only seen by those lucky girls he slept with. His third tattoo was in his left upper arm. It was a Hungarian Horntail, the one Uncle Harry had fought in his fourth year. It was small tattoo, but the horntail curled around his upper arm simulating a bracelet. Most of the time, he wore black small earrings unless he had a serious case to work with. Actually, now that I think about it, that punk rock style of his was never shown when he was at the Auror office, not all the time at least. Uncle Harry didn't mind, nobody did, after all his mother was the same. I guess he did it to look more professional or for people to take him seriously. Or maybe it was that nerdy part of him that he had inherit from his father. Who knew? The only thing we were all sure of was that his personality never changed just because his cloth, or serious mood did.

What if Louis was right? What if I did like him, but I just didn't knew it?

Then I stared at his eyes… And I got lost in amber...

* * *

><p>Teddy's POV<p>

You know that phrase that everyone says that everything you need is right under your nose, but you are too distracted to notice?

She just stood there looking all… beautiful. The moonlight that entered through my window illuminated her face. Her cheeks always had a hint of rose even when she wasn't wearing makeup. Her long straight hair looked like she was on fire… and it fitted her personality. Her body was perfect with curves in all the right places. But the thing that enamored you the most was not her physique, it was her personality.

Dominique would never go down without a fight and she will fight until she wins. She's smart, funny, and didn't mind doing all sort of things, unlike other girls. She didn't care what other people said about her. She didn't like it when she had to depend on people, I've gotten a few curses for trying to help her. Dominique was just different than the other girls. I had noticed. Ever since she entered Hogwarts I saw the real little girl Victoire and I used to tease, and she was not what I had expected. I loved her real personality, her real self. She was good for a laugh, she understood everything, she always wanted to help you and above all… she reminded me of my mother.

_It was four years ago. It was Christmas and all the family had gathered at the Burrow, like always. I was joking with Dominique, after all, I didn't saw my best friends as often I used to. _

_She had said something funny and we were both laughing. _

"_Dominique can you give me a hand here?" Fleur had asked from the kitchen. _

_Nicky sighed. "I can't say no without her arguing with me." She gestured towards the kitchen. "I'll go help my mom. Be right back." I nodded._

_She wearing her usual dark skirt, with polka dots leggings. She had a blue long sleeve shirt and her boots. She also had a green scarf. I chuckled at her clothing. I didn't look bad, but sometimes it was mismatched. _

"_You know," I voice that I recognized as Harry's said. He sat down where Nicky had been before. "She reminds me of your mother."_

_I looked at him confused._

"_Dominique. She has the same taste in cloth as your mother had."_

"_Skirts, mismatched shirts, boots?" _

"_The Weird Sisters T-shirts." We both laughed._

"_Yeah, she and aunt Ginny bonded over that band."_

"_They did, and if your mother was here they would definitely be best friends."_

_I smiled at the thought of my mother getting along with Dominique. It was weird how it had never occurred to me that they were alike. _

"_Also, her personality has things that remind me of Tonks. Especially that she doesn't care what people think about her." He looked at me. "She would have love the idea of you being friends with someone like her."_

"_Well I'm not so different. I mean, I do have her punk rock style."_

_Harry looked at my earrings and laughed. "Yeah, you do. I couldn't say no. It's who you are and…"_

"_And?" I waited for him to finish. He wasn't going to until he saw my face._

"_And I feel like she's in the room. Whenever you act and stumble like she used to, I feel like I'm back at Grimmauld Place with her, Sirius, and your dad." He smiled sadly. "It's a great memory."_

_I put my hands around his shoulder. "I'm glad I bring back happy memories." _

"_Teddy you are one of my happy memories. You helped me get through the whole disaster of the war. You helped me take my mind of off things. It was hard because you constantly reminded of your parents, but you were so happy it made me feel happy."_

_I was about to cry. Yes, Harry told me some stories about my parents, and yes he told me how much I meant to him, but he never told me what he had just said._

"_Thanks." I said with a not in my throat. _

"_Don't let go of Dominique, she brings out your personality." Harry smiled at me and I smiled back. _

Dominique was the perfect girl. She had all the characteristics I was looking for. The only problem was... I had dated her sister and she was younger than me.

It wasn't long before I realized I had been staring at her.

* * *

><p>Dominque's POV<p>

It wasn't long before I realized I was still staring at him.

"I guess I already warned you I'm here, so good night" I said moving away from the door.

"Yeah, good night." He said.

I woke up at eleven o' clock to the smell of coffee. I walked to the kitchen to find Teddy standing up reading The Daily Prophet while seeping his coffee.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning. Here," he turned around, grabbed a cup, and poured some coffee in it. "I made coffee." He handed me the cup.

"Merlin, Teddy you're the best." I said and he smiled.

I walked towards the small counter our flat had connected to the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat across from Teddy.

"So," I said while blowing my coffee. "What do we have for today?"

"I really don't know. What do you suggest?" he put down the newspaper and looked at me.

"I have no idea." I sipped my coffee. "Maybe we could," I looked out from the window. "Maybe we could go to Diagon Alley and-" I was interrupted by a small white ball.

There in the middle of our living room was a patronus. Teddy and I exchanged confused looks and walked towards it. We never received this kind of message unless it was something really important.

"Teddy, Dominique," Uncle Harry's voice came from the patronus. "I know I gave you the weekend off, but I need you back at the Auror office. We have an emergency. I need you guys right now." There was a pause. "He's on the loose, he's… He's escaped Azkaban. And… He has killed two families and taken the boys."

And the patronus, along with the message disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected News Part Two

Author's Note: Will it kill you to review? Eventually I might stop posting this story if I see no one reads it. Please make me happy. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Unexpected News Part Two<p>

Dominique's POV

The second that patronus disappeared, Teddy and I got changed in a hurry. I took the first pieces of clothing that I saw on the floor, a jean that was folded at the ends and a burgundy tank top. Realizing I was going to work, I took my black leather jacket. I scanned my room with my eyes. I knew I was forgetting something, but I didn't know what. I got out of the room and felt the cold wood floor.

"Boots!" I yelled. I remembered that I had left them at the front door yesterday when Teddy and I got back from work.

I ran to the front door as I thought about the message when 'thud'.

"DAMN IT, THEODORE!" I yelled.

"ME! WHY ME? YOU WERE THE ONE RUNNING!" He yelled as he touched his nose.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CLUMSY ONE!" I yelled back while touching the place where my forehead and his nose had collided.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF MY MORPHING ABILITIES." He took his hand away from his nose and gave me the devil look.

"YOU BLOODY UNBALANCED ASS!"

"YOU BLOODY DESPERATE BITCH! YOUR BOOTS ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"BUT WE ARE! AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M IN A HURRY!"

"ME TOO!" He touched his nose again. "AND CAN WE PLEASE STOP YELLING, MY NOSE ALREADY HURTS!"

"Sure, I already have a headache because your literally bloody nose hit my forehead." I stood up with my free hand. "Need help?" I extended my left hand to him.

"Thanks." Once he was standing he uncovered his nose and asked, "I'm I bleeding? Is it broken?"

I laughed. "I don't know, I'm not a nurse." I took my wand from my pocket. "But, I know a spell. Breathe deeply. _Episkey!_"

Teddy let out a loud scream. "Damn it, Dom!"

"I'm sorry, but do you want a broken nose?"

He sighed. "No, I don't." He touched his unbroken nose. "Thanks for that." I nodded.

"We still have to go to the Ministry." I reminded Teddy.

"Right."

"I'll be at the door with my boots."

"You better be! I did not broke my nose for nothing." He kept walking through the small hallway.

"Hurry up!"

There, near the door, were my black boots. I got down and put them on. Teddy wasn't back yet, so to not get on his nerves for his slowness, I tied my hair into a high ponytail. Teddy was back now. He was about to open the door when he looked at me with concern clouding his eyes. I smiled reassuringly at him.

I placed both of my both hands on his neck and looked at him in the eyes. "Whatever this is, whoever was killed, maybe is someone we don't know. And whoever got out of Azkaban can't be that big of a threat."

"Dominique, he killed two families and stayed with the boys!"

I searched for a sort of spark in his eyes, "You have a prisoner in mind, don't you?"

He touched my hand and smiled sheepishly. "It's just a thought."

"Don't let it get to you." I dropped my hands onto his shoulders.

"Let me get this straight, there's a killer on the loose, he killed two families, took two boys, and you don't want me to worry about it?" I looked at him in confusion. Of course that is what I meant. I didn't need Teddy to stress about this more than he usually did. "If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you're flirting with me." He gave me his cocky grin.

"Why would I be flirting with you?" I said.

"Your hands are on my arms."

"Having my hands on your arms is flirting? Ha!" I got closer to him. "You wish I was flirting with you, but you wouldn't go that high and," I looked at him from top to bottom. "I wouldn't sink that low."

"Sink that low?" He got closer to me. We were so close that my back was against the door and his nose was almost against mine. I felt his hot breath near my mouth and his eyes on my lips. The small space between our lips was closing, I could feel our lips almost touching, and then…

"You're blocking the way, Dominique." Teddy said in a hush voice.

"I'm aware." I answered even if I didn't know why I said that.

"Then move."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to be late to the Ministry."

I smiled evilly. "Right, because of that." I made it look like it was an excuse. I was not going to let him win this… whatever this was.

He chuckled. "Right, because of that." He stepped away from me.

I took a deep breath as tried to recover from what had just happened. I turned around with a swing of my ponytail and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Teddy's POV<p>

I almost lost it. I almost kissed Dominique Weasley. What was I thinking? This was not the first time Dom and I sort of flirted. I mean, we did this all the time, but we did it because we always wanted to win the argument. It had never gotten this far. Our flirting wasn't even a real flirting, we just said things with a sort of tension in our voices. We both knew that it was never meant to sound like flirting. That's what I didn't understand. If I always acted like this with her, why did I had the urge to kiss her?

This was Dominique Weasley, my best friend. I couldn't like her, not in that way at least.

_It was five years ago. The breeze felt great at Shell Cottage. Like any other day in July, it was hot and we had all gather at Bill and Fleur's. I had just arrived with the Potter's. All the kids were down at the beach, which is where I guessed Dominique was. She couldn't stay away from that beach. _

_ I climbed down the rock made stairs. I searched the water for a certain red hair veela, but she was not there. I looked at the big rock that was at the left end of the beach. That's when I saw Dominique. She had a messy bun, but the messy was not intentional. She had her usual pale pink Weird Sisters shirt and some shorts. I walked towards her. She was so lost looking at the horizon that she didn't noticed my presence. I cleared my throat. Dominique looked up at me and smiled._

_ "Hey, you came." She said._

_ "Of course I did." I sat down beside her. "I love it here." _

_ Dominique looked back at the horizon where the sun was setting. The sky was a mixture of hot pink and orange. She closed her eyes to feel the breeze. In that moment I could only stare at her. The small orange sun rays where illuminating her face. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her skin seemed so delicate in the light that it reminded me of porcelain. Her lips were naturally red. _

_I was lost in the beauty of Dominique Weasley, but I was lost secretly. Non one knew. No one could help me get out. _

_Dominique opened her blue eyes slowly and looked at me. I could kiss her in that moment. I could tell her all I felt for her… But I couldn't say anything. _

_I turned my face around to also look at the horizon. It was beautiful indeed. Beautiful like her._

"_What are you thinking about?" Dominique asked in low voice._

"_I'm just looking at the horizon."_

"_I know, but you have that glow in your eyes. That glow you get when you think about a certain someone." _

_I laughed. "Do I?" _

"_Yes, you do." she smiled at me. "So, who is she?"_

"_Domi-"_

"_You're not getting out of this one."_

_I sighed knowing that I had no other choice. "She's… a girl I met at Hogwarts. Before I left of course. She is amazing, beautiful, and smart. Every guys dream girl, I could say." I faced her now, but she was not looking at me. _

_Dominique was staring at her sister that was playing in the sand with Lily. Like always, she thought it was Victoire. It had happened before with every guy she liked. But not me. It was her who I meant. It was Dominique, but she failed to recognize her own beauty all because of Vicky's attention. I wanted to show her that it wasn't true, that she was even more beautiful than her sister. The problem was, I couldn't tell her. Nicky was younger than me, she had recently turned sixteen and I was nineteen. In the eyes of society, it was completely wrong. Somehow, I had to get Dominique Weasley out of my thoughts and there was only one way to do it. It was the worst idea I've ever had, but it was the only way. _

_I was going to ask Victoire out. _

Not again.

I regretted that moment in my life. I regretted that choice. I tried to get over the girl I liked with the girl that made her feel like she was worth nothing.

I was brought back to reality when we go into the empty London underground that led to the Ministry of Magic. Once inside we hurried to the Auror's office. The office looked vacant except for Harry's cubicle. Harry, Ron, Minister Kingsley, Neville and other senior auror were looking at us.

"Sorry we're late." I said.

All ten pair of eyes were upon me. That's how I knew that this case was even worse than I thought. I exchanged looks with Dominique. She nodded and we made our way to the cubicle.

There, in Harry's desk, laid a file that had had been closed when Nicky and I entered the room. I stretched my hand to grab it, but just in time, Harry took the file away from me. I looked at him in the eyes. He looked back reading what they had wanted to say.

"I will discuss first the murders." Harry grabbed four other files that had been placed aside. He grabbed one and pulled out a picture of a boy. "Liam Robinson. Fourteen years. Ravenclaw. Half-blood. He was supposed to start his fourth year at Hogwarts two weeks ago. About three weeks ago his parents reported him missing. The boy hasn't been found." He threw the file and picked the second. "Laurence McGrath. Seventeen years. Gryffindor. Half-blood. Prefect. His parents reported him missing two month ago." He threw the file and picked a third. "Hasn't been found." He opened the new file. "Rory Canterbury. Ten years old. Half-blood. He was going to start Hogwarts next year. The family was dinning when the killer broke in. He murder the whole family leaving a…" Harry looked at Ron.

"A bloody mess, literally." Ron said with thrill and excitement in his voice.

"Thank you, Ron. Your cheerfulness is an honor in such hard times." Harry turned back to us. "The murderer slaughter the whole family except the boy. He took Rory, or so we assume. There was no body." He threw the file and picked up the last. "For now, he is catalog as missing." I nodded. "Last but not least, and" Harry looked at me as if trying to tell me something. I understood in that moment. I, under any circumstances, should not get emotionally involve with this last victim. "Our most important. I am not saying the others don't matter, because they do, but" He emphasized the 'but'. "He is the one who opened this case." I looked at him in confusion. He opened the file. "River Lakewood. Four years old. Half-blood. At night, the killer broke into the house through the back door. The mother and father were strangled to death in their beds. He, also, took the boy, but before doing so he left a trail of blood leading to the woods." Harry threw the last file. He put his knuckles in the desk and looked at Dominique and I. "What are the similarities in all four cases? Dominique."

"For starters, they are all boys."

"Yes! Teddy." Harry said.

"They are all half-bloods."

"Dominique."

"Study at Hogwarts."

"Teddy."

"The eldest two were smart."

Harry smiled at me, then he looked at the other four aurors. "Explain."

"The fourteen year old was in Ravenclaw, meaning he is really smart. The seventeen year old was Prefect, and in order to become Prefect one has to follow the school rules."

"Exactly. Dominique, what else?"

"Ummm," She took the files and examined them. "The killer did not kill the boys. He just kidnapped them, and the families of the youngest were murdered."

"Excellent observation. Teddy, want to add something else?" Harry asked me, and I knew what he meant.

"Well, there are lot of things we can say about these murders. The boys were kidnapped not killed, which is the link between them aside from all four being boys."

"But!" He emphasized again.

"But," I opened the last file and took the picture of the four year old boy, River. "This case is a recreation of one that happened years ago. Fifty seven years ago, to be exact."

"Correct!"

"Harry, I don't get it. What does that have to do with any of the other cases?" I asked.

"I was just getting to that." Harry said. "Everyone gather around my desk." We were all in a circle around Harry's desk. All of us were waiting for him to speak. "The Minister," Harry looked at Kingsley. "And I haven't gotten any news from Azkaban since May."

"What?" The five of us who didn't knew had horrifying looks.

One thing is to have a killer on the loose, but it's another thing to not receive news from Azkaban. That never happened. It was a monthly mandatory check-up. The Auror office had to be informed of the conditions and happenings in Azkaban. It was bad news to not receive any since May. That meant something very bad had happened.

Everyone was yelling asking for explanations.

"Quiet everyone!" Kingsley said. Everyone was paying attention. "Harry, you may continue."

"A month ago we realized that our team at Azkaban wasn't going to respond to our warnings. Kingsley and I decided to pay a visit. When we got there," Harry took a deep breath. "When we got there what we saw wasn't what we expected. The three aurors guarding the gates were dead. The five aurors at the right side were also dead. The five aurors at the end, dead. As for the five aurors and the auror supervisor of the month at Azkaban we had at the left side,"

"Dead?" I said.

"Yes, but these aurors were not killed by a killing curse."

"How then? And aren't wands confiscated from the prisoners? Aren't they safe in here at the Ministry?" Dominique asked bringing more confusion and demanding even more answers.

"Quiet down everyone!" This time it was Harry who yelled. "Yes, we do confiscate the wands. Yes, they are safe in here. No, we do not know how the prisoner got ahold of his wand." He looked at each and one of us in the eyes. "These last aurors were all ripped open. Let me finish!" Everyone closed their mouths. "Their bodies were open and their organs were all over the place." We all gasped. Dominique covered her mouth with her hand and hid her face in my shirt. "There was blood everywhere, and I am so sorry for the vivid description."

"It must have been worst what you saw, Harry. You describing the scene must be nothing." Neville said.

"You're right, Neville, but that's not what's important right now. What really matters is that this killer is a big threat. We still don't know how he managed to escape his prison. We still don't know how he got past the dementors. All we know is that he has kidnapped all those kids." he pointed at the files. "I know this because I went over these cases about ten times before presenting it to all of you. They happened at the time the murderer escaped and they fit his profile."

"But, uncle, who is the prisoner?" Dominique asked.

I saw Harry take a deep breath. He exchanged worrying looks with Kingsley who nodded. My heart was beating fast and I felt the same adrenaline rush I got whenever I was working on a dangerous mission. I was scared of their answer. I did not want to know, but I had to.

Harry opened the last file he had, the one that had been closed when Dominique and I had arrived. He placed it in the middle of the desk open for all of us to see.

"It's Fenrir Greyback."

Those three words froze my heart, and in that second I couldn't take it and disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6: A Mix of Rubbish Food

Author's Note: Many people have asked me about Victoire, no worries, I haven't forgotten her. In two chapters she and her whole story with Teddy will appear. As for my OC, Tamara, I wasn't thinking to to of doing much with her, but I now have a chapter planned and I have just developed it better in my mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: A Mix of Rubbish Food<p>

Dominique's POV

As soon as I saw Teddy disapparate, I did the same. I knew the news were unexpected, but for Teddy this meant something else. For Teddy this meant revenge,; revenge over something that had happened years ago. This case was different for Teddy, which is why Uncle Harry didn't want him to get emotionally involved. But it was too late, and knowing Ted, he probably had a plan. That's why I needed to find him. I had to talk some sense into him before he did something he'll he would regret later.

Godric's Hollow was vacant. You couldn't hear a sound, ; you couldn't hear the town people. It was all silent. It was all dead.

I walked silently through the cemetery looking for Teddy. Ever since Teddy found out about his parents, he has escaped someplace come gone to an escaping place whenever something was troubling troubled him. Most of the time the The place depended on his mood. Whenever it had to do with his parents, he went to Godric's Hollow's cemetery or Hogwarts. When it was about a problem, he went to a hidden lake in a forest near Uncle Harry's house that near Uncle Harry's house that he, Victoire, and I found the before I started Hogwarts. . This lake was hidden in a forest near Uncle Harry's house. We were running from our parents when we stumbled into the forest. Teddy and I decided to go explore, but Vicky wanted to go back. Seeing that she was getting nowhere with us, she decided to tagged along. We walked into the forest for thirty minutes when at the end of this forest was awe we found the lake. It seemed like it had been previously discovered, for it had a wood dock, but it looked it that probably hadn't been used in years. Ever since then, we made that place our own. Nobody knew about it, except for us. At first, the three of us used to go, until it was only Teddy and I. That's when we became closer.

"I knew you'd be here,." I said, walking slowly to where Teddy stoodwas standing, in front of his parents' grave.

He chuckled. "Of course you knew." He wouldn't turn around to face me. "Did Harry send you? To make sure I didn't strangle Greyback, I mean."

I moved closer to him. I was standing beside him. I looked at Teddy looked at his parents' graves with tears in his eyes.

"No, Uncle Harry didn't send me. I came on my own."

"Did you now? Why?" He looked at me as tears dropped down his face.

"Because I care and I wanted to make sure you were okay,." I said d a bit defensively.

"Oh, so you also thought I had gone looking for Greyback?" He said, altered.

This attitude was normal when it came to Teddy. This It had to do with something in his past that he never knew. A past that had a story past of its own that had come back… And he had no idea how to work with it.

"You know what? I'll leave you to your thoughts." I turned around to leave. "I'll be at the flat if you need me."

I started to walk away.

From behind me I heard Teddy sigh behind meed. "Dominique, wait." I faced him. "I'm sorry. I'm…" he He touched the back of his necknape. "I don't know how to react to Greyback's reappearanceing. I don't know what to feel. Should I be angry at him? Should I be angry at my father for never telling me about him? Should I be worriedy that he's back? Of course I should be worryiedworried that he's back! " He was ranting. "But, -, should I worry he's back he wants revenge? Or that he wants to finish what he started?" He looked at me. He raised his hands as a signal of giving up. "I don't know what to do, Dominique?"

I smiled. "Do you want me to order food from the Leaky Cauldron?"

Teddy laughed and I saw that spark of happiness in his eyes. "I knew I had asked you to be my flat mate for a reason."

* * *

><p>I entered the Leaky Cauldron to the and was instantly surrounded with the smell of food and beer. The place was crowded with adults conversing with one anothereach other. I pushed my way through the crowd. Drinks were spilled on me from those who were already drunk. I made it to the counter with a few 'excuse me's and three different alcoholic smells. The waiterbartender was already at the counter.

"How may I help you, miss?" he yelled through the laughter and cheering.

"I would like to order two pea soups, two bowls of Chinese food, and chips.,." I said. Teddy and I always ordered random food when we had bad days, and today was one of those days. My food was served within seconds and I paid. With our food in hand, I walked again through the drunken people and made it out the door.

I apparated to an alley near our flat. It was a windy night, and I clutched my coat around my cold body. I looked sideways before going to my flat. Since Uncle Harry told us that Greyback was back, he warned us to look out wherever we went, for since we did not know what exactly did he wanted.

I walked down the many streets and roads of London until I got toreached my flat. Something felt odd about tonight, something felt out of place likeas if something bad was going to happen. Once again, I looked sideways atto my surroundings. People came and went, withoutnot stopping in their tracks. Everyone was consumed in their regular life not, without noticing the slight change in the wind.

I sighed. I kept walking to my flat with wand in hand and with Uncle Harry's words 'constant vigilance' in mind.

* * *

><p>Teddy laid face down in his bed, holding his pillow. I knocked on his door to announce my presence. He didn't move. I placed the food on his night stand and sat beside him. He was looking out of his window to the cold night that had now as it turned into a rainy nightstarted to rain. The rain drops hit softly the crystal window softly.<p>

In that moment, Teddy's eyes reminded me of this tonight. His gaze was cold. His eyes eyes had taken awere darker color, and they were clouded with soft tears that dropped slowly from his eyes, to his cheeks, to his pillow. I put placed a hand on his shoulder. He shifted his gaze to me and that cold look that they had had becaome warm andwarmer and painful. I didn't dare to ask him if he was alright, because I knew that he wasn't.

Ted had perfected the mask of depression and anger that brought him the remainder of his parents brought him. He hated when everyone pitiedpitted him. He hated when Aunt Hermione and myhis grandma tried to talk to him about how his parents gave their lives so he could live in a peaceful world. It was always Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville who calmed him down, because they knew what how it was like to grow up without parents. They were the ones to get him out of the anger that he felt towards Remus and Tonks, although the depression still remained. I, on the other hand, was the one to gowho went looking for him whenever he felt depressed. I was the one to get him out of that state and my first step was always involved a mix of rubbish rubbish junk? food.

Teddy pushed the pillow away from his chest and sat up straight, facing me. He gave me a weak smile and looked down at his hands.

"Teddy,." I said softly, trying to get him to look at me.

Teddy lifted his gaze from his hands. His dark eyes, though no longer clouded with tears, were still a torment of emotions. His eyes met my blue ones, as he got getting lost in them. I could tell for his eyes were changing to his natural color, amber with yellow spots. His stare got more intense. It was as if he was seeing through my soul. His lips parted slightly. Silence fell in the room. My heart beat stopped. I was sure Teddy could hear my rapid breaths. The moon lighted his face and his eyes shone even brighter. He got closer to me, his lips looking red. My lips parted as in a response to his closeness. Our nose were so close that they almost touched. Teddy's eyes stopped looking at mine's and they concentrated on my lips. The space between us was closing, my lips tingling and yearning for his touch.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Teddy and I jumped to different sides of the bedapart, causing me to actually fall from the bed.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

Teddy ran to the door. I blushed I very deep red. I brought my hands to my mouth in astonishment. I had almost kissed Teddy… againAgain. Worst of all, …a part of me wanted him to kiss himme. My eyes welled with tears at this realization. I was disappointed that Teddy we didn't kissed, and it made me feel worse that he ran to get the door in a second. He didn't hesitate. He didn't take any action towards me. He just jumped out of my way like a lion, like he wanted to get rid of me. This time I didn't hold my tears, I let them come out before Teddy decided to show up.

I controlled my sobsbing and my breathings. I cleaned wiped my tears away with my finger and took deep breaths.

Teddy was back with five folders in his hands.

"Harry brought me the cases." He held up the files. "The four boys and Greyback's."

I nodded.

Ted sat at the edge of the bed and threw the folders. He sighed before standing up and taking the food that had been placed at the night stand. He took out both soups and Chinese food and handed one to me. The chips were placed in the middle of the bed accessible for both of us. I opened the Chinese food first, the smell watering my mouth. Teddy opened the soup and started eating. We both stayed silent for a long ten minutes concentrating in our food while I tried to forget the events that had happened earlier.

Taking some Chow Mein into my mouth I turned to Teddy and said "Why did you reacted that way?" Teddy raised an eyebrow confused at my question. "When Uncle Harry told us that Greyback was back. I mean, I know what he did to your dad and everyone else, but I just want to know why does it affects you sothat much?"

I stuffed more food into my mouth.

Teddy chewed, studying me carefully. He placed his soup between in his legs and looked at me in the eyes. "Why were you crying that day at club?"

I froze. My eyes were glued to his', unable to move.

"I don't' know what-"

"Don't deny it Dominique,." hHe said sternly. "I saw and heard you."

I opened my mouth, but closed it immediately realizing I didn't have a comeback.

"I wasn't planning on asking.," Hhe smiled evilly at me. I could see the anger in his eyes, the anger that had gone with a look at my eyes. "But you tempted me., Yyou underestimated me ." I could see the anger in his eyes, the anger that had gone with a look at my eyes. "I also assume you didn't go to Tamara's. I bet you went to see Louis." He put placed his soup in the night stand. He got closer and looked at me the same way he did when he wanted to intimidate someone to get out the information he wanted. "Now, you only visit Lou at Hogwarts when it has to do with's some emotional problem. What's is it so bad that you can't tell me?"

My muscles relaxed. He had no idea why I had went to see my brother. As far as I was concerned, I was still in safe territory.

"My feelings are none of your concern, Teddy,." I replied with a serious facesiriuslyseriously. I would not cave in.

"Dominique, whatever it is, you can trust me. Yyou know that, don't you?" His stern look was replaced with the one of a worried friend. He was concerned about me, . Hhe wanted to know what had made me sad.

I smiled at him. "Teddy, you don't have to worry about it."

"But I want to know!"

I looked at him, shocked at his reaction. "Why does the appearance of Greyback bothers you so much?"

He put some distance between us. The same angry look he had before coming back to replacereturned to his handsome features. He took his Chinese bowl and started eating, avoiding my question.

After a few minutes, he replied, "None of your business." He didn't look at my face.

"I believe that's everyone else's business when you are working in a dangerous case. You can't put your personal problems into it. You should tell someone, at least." I put down my finished food empty bowl. "My personal love life is not for your ears."

* * *

><p>Dominique ate a chip while taking out the soup from the its brown bag she had brought it in. She was concentrated on her food,food; doing everything she could in her power to not meet Teddy's eyes. Because doing of said thing, Dominique failed to see the devilish smirk that crossed Teddy's face at the mentioned of Dom's last words.<p>

'My personal love life is not for your ears.'


End file.
